Special Rounds
Special Rounds are rounds that appear in the final round, random chosen special rounds can be selected. "Pyoro S - Item Time!" begin to play when the special rounds started. Special Rounds DOUBLE PLAYERS - The max players has been Doubled! - Twice the finding power! Double the death! This special round can add extra players to the mode, turns the difficulty into suicidal. DOUBLE TROUBLE - DOUBLE BOSSES! - IT'S A GANGBANG! This special round can add 1 extra boss in the game, you have to be double careful. DEADLINE - Grabbing pages does not increase time limit. - You can't buy time anymore. This special round cannot increase the time limit while picking up something, it's a time out. STEALTH BOX OF DOOM - Spawns 2 Extra bosses in silent mode! - They really wanna go MGS on your ass. This special round can add 2 extra bosses in the game, you have to be triple careful. JUST A DREAM - Spawns hallucinations of the current boss! - OH GOD EVERYTHING'S CHASING ME! This special round can spawn Poofers of the current boss, They'll disappear when they get close to you! NIGHT VISION - Lights on! - Everythings fucking green! This special round can make you glow green light. and the flashlight got removed and you can't use it anymore. DOUBLE IT ALL,BUT GO NO HIGHER - More survivors, more bosses!- It's Lag Simulator 2015! This special round can add 1 extra boss and extra players and turns the difficulty to suicidal. SINGLE PLAYER - Playing by yourself...? - Forever Alone! This special round will Remove all players, forever alone. LIGHTS OUT - No more flashlight! - They're blind like bats! This special round will remove your flashlight, so you can't use it anymore. INFINITE FLASHLIGHT - Flashlight battery is infinite! - Finally, flashlights that don't cost 5 bucks to change batteries! This special round can make your flashlight not running out, it's no longer run out of batteries. COUNTDOWN - Eyes on the Clock! oh wait... - What happened to the time? This special round can not show you numbers, it shows you question marks on minute and second texts, how long can the time be out? SUICIDE TIME - Difficulty set to suicidal! - It's already over before it began! This special round can turn the difficulty to suicidal, making all the bosses extremely tough. BACON SPRAY - Don't they just love that smell! - That ain't no boss repellent boy! This special round can make bosses always alerting. don't hide. START RUNNING - No grace period! Difficulty set to Extreme! - These guys are really impatient today. This special round can end the grace period and turn the difficulty to Extreme. DOUBLE ROULETTE - 2 roulette round options are picked - It's Double the Luck or Double the Curse This special round can add 2 extra special rounds, what could it double be? BLIND - No ultravision! Blind without your flashlight! - Hey! Who turned out the lights? This special round can make you blind. you can't see anything! 1 UP! - You can take a extra hit from the boss! - This just prolongs the inevitable... This special round makes the first hit from a boss on a player do no damage. DUCKS - BONUS DUCKS - We're either insane or Merasmus is fucking with us This special round makes all the pages in the map turn into bonus ducks. LAST RESORT - Better give it your all now - When it's time to escape, another boss spawns This special round makes it when you collect all the pages that another boss from the current pack will spawn. ESCAPE TICKET - Get one, get out alive - If all pages are collected, all the players can't escape. Instead, if a player collects a page, they're teleported to BLU spawn This special round makes it that you need to collect a page to survive instead of escaping. SURPRISE - SURPRISE ME, Fingers crossed - Once this Roulette is picked, the Roulette tab turns invisible and spins again This special round doesn't say what round is picked when the roulette round spins again. SPECIAL ROUND REVOLUTION - What's so special about this? - When chosen this round will make the roulette change every time a page is collected This special round makes it that you face a new roulette round every time a page is collected. MULIT-EFFECT - Wizard show yourself! - GOD DAMNIT MERASMUS! This Special Round can make you have multiple death types when you die. SPACE DISTORTION - What magic is this?! - We've taken some powerful mushrooms... This Special Round can make Players Teleport around when Collecting a Page. REALISM - You know what that means? No HUD - L4D2 REALISM but deadlier, disables boss music and disables round music until it time to escape This Special round restricts you from viewing how many pages you have collected, how much blink, flashlight battery and sprint you have left, disables the bosses music when chasing and when being alerted and disables round music until you can escape. BOO! - The Bosses got 666x scarier - When the player touches the boss they will be put in the position when a team loses in TF2 This special round makes it if the player comes in contact with the boss they go into a unarmed phase where they can run this lasts for around 5 seconds, this also makes it unable to stun bosses in the process. SPECIAL ROUND VOTE - Vote for the Special round to be put into play - The Players get to chose the another special round that they will receive for the current round This special round makes the players vote what disadvantage or advantage they will have for the round. COFFEE! - Sprint length increased but regeneration decreased - Oh Look! Caffeen Adicition This special round doubles your sprint duration but doubles how long it takes for your sprint to be replenished. ITEM DETECTOR - Good thing I brought these instead - It signifies the player if they are near a page This special round gives off a beaping sonar like sound that repeats every 5 seconds if your in range of a page and the beaping becomes higher pitched and gets faster the closer you get to the page and becomes slower and lower pitched the further your are from a page. GLITCHED PAGES - Where are all the pages!? - Pages are only visible at close range This special round has history there was originally a bug the made the pages invisible, and people could only see them if they were close to them, this special round makes it impossible to see them at a far distance only revealing the page when close enough. CLASS SCRAMBLE - In This Special round, if you or the team Pickes up a object, Your class will be changed. if they picked up more, your class keeps on changing over and over. EARTHQUAKE - In This Special round, if you stare at the boss, your screen goes insane and Shakes Very Very Hard! Don't look at them or you will be Earthquaked to Death. Jokes Joke Special rounds can never be activated * SECOND OPINION - From a professional standpoint. you're DEAD! * xXx420yoloswagnoscoperosxXx - All Snipers. NOSCOPES ONLY. DUBSTEP * SLAP MY ASS - Slap it now! * MEDIC IS A SNAIL - Paint drying simulator 2014! * KNEECAPPER - Let's see you walk now chucklenuts! * COMING SOON - Yes. soon. this gamemode. coming soooooon! * KISS ME - Kiss and have sensual intimate activates the boss. * NO PAGES - Just try and steal them now! * OHOHOHHO - That slaps me on the knee! Category:Slender Fortress Category:Mechanics